Petites histoires entre nous
by azzertyi
Summary: Parce que oui, la meute avait autre chose à faire que de sauver la ville de Beacon Hills. Eux aussi avaient le droit à quelques conneries pour décompresser de temps en temps!


Bonjour mes chats! Votre rentrée s'est bien passée?

Désolée mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de ma fic, plutôt quelque chose d'autre qui peut être plus sympe qui m'ait passé par la tête et qui j'espère vous plairait! :)

Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça! ;)

* * *

Quelle idée lui était encore passée par la tête?

Vraiment, il fallait qu'il arrête de finir une dispute en partie de paint ball.

Mais Stiles avait raison, et mon Dieu qu'il détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il avait tord!

" - Aller trente secondes avant le début de la bataille! " hurle l'hyperactif alors que toute la meute se disperça dans la forêt. Ce serait moins amusant si la meute entière n'était pas impliquée dans leur dispute de couple.

Il prit rapidement place dans l'arbre le plus haut de la ville, observant silencieusement les déplacements de tous les loups-garous, sachant déjà que ces traites avaient déjà l'avantage de leur super-pouvoirs de lupins.

Il n'allait pas se faire éliminer par une bande de chiens rageux poilus, c'est clair. Scott, Lydia, Jackson et Allison n'avaient pas intérêt de se faire battre.

Ah ça non. Plutôt mourir.

Un sifllement retentit, et des hurlements fusaient de toutes part, signe que la chasse avait commencé.

Voyant Boyd dans son champ de vision marcher calmement devant lui, il visa correctement et lui tira dessus, laissant sa peinture mauve s'étaler contre son pull alors que la victime levait son regard et soupirer en voyant qui était l'émetteur de ce coup.

" - Bye Boyd! " lui sourit l'adolescent d'un geste de main alors qu'il retournait au manoir, attendant le reste.

Un hurlement furieux qu'il reconnu entre milles résonna plus loin dans la forêt, et ses hypothèses furent justifiées en voyant la vénitienne sortir d'un pas rageur de la forêt, de la peinture verte plein les cheveux.

" - Et merde, égalité. " grogne-t-il pour lui-même, les jambes bien enroulées autour de la branche où il était minutieusement caché.

Un hurlement qu'il reconnu comme celui de Scott retentit dans le coin Est, et il retint un sourire ravi en voyant Malia rejoindre le groupe des éliminés, dégoulinante de liquide jaune. Son meilleur ami s'était déchainé sur sa pauvre ex.

Il lui ferait un câlin de consolation une fois la guerre finie.

Commençant à s'ennuyer, Stiles prit bien la peine de vérifier avant de descendre de son arbre, marchant discrètement dnas les bois, et finit par entendre un bruit venant de derrière lui. Isaac commençait à tirer en sa direction et il esquiva le tout d'une habilité qui le surprit.

L'expérience du réel sûrement.

Et aussi un peu des quinze ans avec Scott à jouer au Lazer Play près de leur maison.

Avec une chance terrible, Isaac fut éliminé par Jackson qui passait par là et les ayant vu, éliminant le frisé qu soupira, essayant de prendre l'air le plus décontracté possible et de les quitter, cachant sa honte d'avoir perdu contre eux.

L'hyperactif profite de la danse de la victoire de l'ancien Kanima pour filer à toutes jambes, et ce fut sa meilleure idée de la soirée à en entendre le cri furieux du nouveau bêta et le rire de la louve blonde.

Jackson d'éliminé. Il ne restait plus qu'Erica et Derek d'un côté, et Allison, Scott et lui de l'autre.

Oops, plus qu'Allison et lui maintenant, à en entendre le cri lupin désolé de son meilleur ami plus loin.

Il se cacha de nouveau dans un creux de la vallée, examinant le terrain sur lequel il se trouvait et eu un sourire en apprenant par le hurlement énervé d'Erica qu'elle fut éliminée également.

" - Que c'est facile de gagner. " rit ironiquement une voix dans son dos, le figeant sur place.

Et merde, il était foutu.

Avalant sa salive, l'adolescent se redressa,époussettant ses vêtements avant de sourire, se tournant vers l'alpha en lui faisant un signe de la main.

" - Belle soirée, n'est ce pas?

\- Tu es mort Stiles. " lui dit simplement le loup en pointant son arme sur lui.

" - Non, avant de tirer attends, SourWolf! J'avais oublié une chose!

\- Quoi encore? " lui demande le concerné en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement, baissant son arme.

Il fallait la jouer fine. Soit il perdait inutilement son temps, soit Allison en profitera pour arriver et lui sauver la peau. Il n'allait pas perdre, il en était hors de question.

Quite à soudoyer son copain avec une pipe, aucune chance de retourner au manoir avec une défaite écrasante.

Croisant les bras dans son dos, il s'avança doucement en direction du loup de naissance, s'arrêtant pile à quelques centimètres de lui.

" - Je dois avouer que tes petits louveteaux ont bien été élevés. Ils ont bien joués.

\- La partie est pas encore finie.

\- Je tenais quand même à le dire.

\- Parfait, recule que je t'asperge de peinture. " en voyant l'adolescent pouffer, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. " Sérieusement Stiles?

\- Et de quelle couleur est ta peinture?

\- Tu le sais très bien, c'est toi qui l'a choisie. " grogne le concerné, ne voulant pas rentrer dans le délire pervers de son petit ami.

" - Quelle couleur Der?

\- Blanc. "

L'hyperactif explose de rire, se tenant les côtes comme un enfant.

" - C'est pas ma faute si ta phrase était douteuse! " se justifie l'adolescent lorsqu'il remarqua être le seul à rire.

" - Elle n'était pas douteuse.

\- C'est ce que les pédophiles diraient pour des enfants.

\- Mais comment tu pe- Ok, ta gueule Stiles et prépare-toi.

\- Non mais me tire pas encore dessus, j'ai pas fini!

\- Seigneur! " siffle le loup, baissant son arme une nouvelle fois, réagissant à peine lorsque Stiles passa ses bras autour de son cou, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre en lui souriant, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux.

" - Je veux un bisou, Bad Wolf.

\- Et ça peut pas attendre peut-être?

\- Nope! " répont-il en secouant la tête, s'accrochant au cou du loup et se laissant tomber, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes alors que l'homme aux cheveux noirs passa ses bras sur ses hanches pour le soutenir. " Ici, Der! " sourit-il en montrant ses lèvres du doigt, riant face au grognement du lycan.

" - Merci Einstein.

\- Oh derien, Franky. Bisou maintenant. "

Et il eut ce qu'il demanda, profitant au maximum de sa proximité et se serrer contre son petit-ami, lançant malgré tout un regard lorsqu'il était parvenu à rassembler toute sa volonté aux alentours et étouffe un soupire en voyant Allison au loin et au contact de la langue du lycan contre la sienne.

Il s'écarte de son copain en riant, tendant son index face à lui en imitant un pistolet.

" - Tu as perdu, Derek!

\- Qu- "

Il reçu de la peinture rouge en plein dos et se retourne, surpris, voyant la chasseuse souriant victorieusement et signant officiellement sa défaite, le faisant râler intérieurement.

" - Alors? " s'extasie l'hyperactif, souriant pleinement et s'accrochant de nouveau autour de son cou sous le sourire amusé de la copine de Scott.

" - Alors j'ai perdu.

\- En effet SourWolf, ce qui veut dire?

\- Que les pandas ne sont pas simplement des pauvres ours fainéants qui mangent des plantes dont on en a rien à foutre.

\- Mais encore? "

L'adolescent rit intérieurement en voyant son copain lever les yeux au ciel.

" - Et tu n'es pas aussi crétin qu'un primate découvrant le feu pour la première fois.

\- Voilà qui est satisfaisant! "

Scott retint un soupire lassé lorsque son meilleur ami vint dans sa chambre deux semaines plus tard, hurlant de frustration comme le ferait un enfant en roulant sur son lit sous on regard ennuyé.

" - Quoi encore? " soupire-t-il, sachant déjà qu'il regrettera sa question en s'asseyant sur son bureau, laissant l'hyperactif rouler pour le regarder avec fureur dans les yeux.

" - Ce bâtard de loup poilu fait la grève du sexe depuis qu'il a perdu au paint-ball, je fais quoi moi?!

\- Mais comment tu veux que je le sache!? " crit Scott à son tour en se frottant le front. " Et ne pense surtout pa-

\- Je vais lui lancer un défi et faire perdre notre équipe comme ça il arrêtera, merci Scotty! "

Et l'adolescent disparut comme il apparut, laissant son meilleur ami soupirer et regretter presque le fait d'avoir poussé ces deux imbéciles dans les bras de l'autres.

Ils enchainaient défis sur défis depuis trois ans déjà, et clairement, il voyait bien que ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Rendez-vous prochainement les pizzas et bossez bien surtout! ;D


End file.
